Trapped on Valentine's Day
by tannismichelle
Summary: Captain Swan A.U: A Valentine's Day themed one shot based on a prompt submitted on Tumblr. Hook and Emma are rivals at work and get locked in after working late on Valentine's Day. What happens next is a surprise to them.


"No. No. No. This cannot be happening."

"How could this even happen?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm in the same boat as you."

Emma and Killian had just finished rushing around the building, looking for any door that would let them outside. Any door. Without any luck. Leaning against the wall, Emma slowly slid down to the floor. The last thing she wanted to do was to be locked in at work with Killian Jones. The one person at work who she worked her ass off to beat. They were competing for the same account, so of course, they had been working late. It was Valentine's Day, and she had made plans to meet up with friends at a bar after work. If she was gonna spend Valentine's Day single, she had planned to spend it very intoxicated.

Killian pulled out his phone. _Shit._ It was dead. Dammit, Jones. He had forgotten to charge it all day. How in the hell? He left Emma sitting against the wall and headed back to his desk. They would be stuck there awhile. It was the biggest date night of the year. No one would be in a rush to unlock any doors.

"This just has to be a fire hazard." Killian was sitting with his feet up at his desk when Emma came storming in.

"Relax, Swan. We'll get out of here eventually. I'll try not to set any fires." If looks could kill, it would not have mattered when anyone came to let him out; he would be dead.

"Well, excuse me if being locked in at work wasn't exactly what I had in mind for tonight."

"What? Did you have a hot date for Valentine's Day?"

Emma's eyes narrowed at the question. They barely talked about anything. The last thing she wanted to do was have a nice chat about her dating life.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was going to out to the Jolly Roger for drinks."

"A stiff drink sounds like a wonderful idea, Swan. I bet we can rustle up something to drink." He disappeared down the hall and came back with a bottle of scotch for him and a bottle of whiskey for her. _Screw it,_ she said to herself.

It was an hour later, and they were both further into their respective bottles than good judgement would normally mandate. Emma had plopped down on the couch in his office, disregarded the fact that she was wearing a skirt, and was laying down.

"No way! She did not do that."

"She totally did, love. She slapped me so hard that I had a welt the size of Ireland on my face."

Emma was laughing to hard she could barely breathe.

"It sounds like you deserved it," she finally was able to say after catching her breath.

"Aye. I probably did. What about you, Swan? I think it's your turn to tell a story," Killian said, chasing the words with a swallow of scotch.

Well, shit was getting a little more real than she was prepared for, and she was not nearly drunk enough to tell her sob story about Neal.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly follow that story. It's just too perfect. Plus, I don't have time to date. I'm too busy trying to win this account."

"Fair enough, Swan." They sat in silence for a few minutes. Killian looked over at Emma who was laying on the couch with her eyes closed and her feet tapping to the music he had playing on his computer. She looked so peaceful. It was weird to see her acting normal instead of like some crazy competitive co-worker. With a shake of his head, he tried to clear the thoughts running through his mind. He had always admired how beautiful she was before, and now he couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to kiss her. She opened her eyes, and he diverted his quickly. He did not want her to know that he had been watching her. He suddenly cared a lot about whether or not she thought he was a creep.

"How much longer until they get here, do you think?" Emma asked, though she felt herself hoping it wouldn't be too soon.

"I'm not sure." He glanced at his watch. "They said they would be here in 10 minutes, an hour ago. Why? Are you ready to get rid of me, Swan?"

"Um. Yeah. There is a pair of sweatpants at home calling my name." She felt herself blush; the real answer was that she was not quite ready to go home. He wasn't looking at her, so she took the time to really look at him. She had never let herself get distracted by how handsome he was. But tonight, the whiskey allowed her to admit that she was so attracted to him. _Ah. Screw it._ Before her reasonable brain could stop her, she swung her legs to the ground and walked over to the desk.

"Hey, Jones?"

"Yeah. What's up?" He wasn't quite sure what was happening, but the look on her face made his heart beat a little faster and a jolt of excitement ran through in his stomach.

"You're not nearly as awful as I thought you were."

"Ah, well, I'm flattered to hear that, love."

"Also, you do realize that you are ridiculously hot, right?"

"Well, aye, of course I do." He was barely able to stop himself from winking at her, but he did have a smug look on his face as he stood up to meet her gaze.

"So, here's the deal: I'm drunk. It's Valentine's Day. You're hot. I'm gonna kiss you." The small, nagging "this is not a good idea" part of her brain had turned completely turned off as he leaned in to kiss her back. She hadn't expected to actually feel that spark: the one that makes a kiss feel like everything.

They heard the door opening and jumped apart so fast as if they were teenagers getting caught by their parents.  
"Well, I think we can finally get out of here," Killian said reluctantly. He had kissed a lot of people, but it had been a long time since a kiss had felt like so much more.

"Oh. Good. Finally." She looked in his eyes and though she saw a hint that he had felt what she had. She gathered her stuff and walked out with Killian. There was an awkward feeling as the both walked out of the door. Something had happened between them, and neither one of them wanted to say what they had felt. They had spent so much time competing with each other that it had never occurred to them that there could be something there. That kiss had changed things.

"Hey, Killian?"

"Yeah. Emma?"

"I'm glad you're not as awful as I thought you were."

"Aye. Me too." After a minute more of just looking at one another. Killian leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I look forward to finding out more about you, love."

She couldn't keep a smile from forming on her face.

"Me too. Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, Swan."

Emma couldn't help but smile as she walked home. _Well, life just got a lot more complicated._ A good kind of complicated she hoped.


End file.
